This proposal describes plans to develop a prototype version of a mobile locationbased healthy dining locator tool called VioDine. VioDine innovations include: 1) use of global positioning system (GPS) based mobile application to locate restaurants within proximity of the VioDine user, 2) nutrition information about the menus accessible in those restaurants, 3) information about the users nutrition needs, preferences and previously identified barriers to fulfilling these needs, 4) a library of messages tailored to encourage choice of healthy options in the restaurant of choice, and 5) incentives for the user and restaurant to use VioDine.